Getter Robo Armageddon
Getter Robo Armageddon, known in Japan as Change!! Getter Robo: The Last Day of the World (真!!チェンジゲッターロボ 世界最後の日 Chenji Gettā Robo: Sekai Saigo no Hi, anime title) and True Getter Robo!! (真ゲッターロボ!! Shin Gettā Robo, manga title), is a manga and OVA released in 1998 by Bandai Visual, based on the manga and anime series Getter Robo, created by Ken Ishikawa and Go Nagai. The series, however, owes more to the manga than the 1970s animated adaptation, with designs closer to those of Ishikawa's original art, and a darker, more serious tone than the anime. It is a direct sequel to the audio drama 'Getter Robo: The Moon Wars'. Aside from the main characters and titular mecha, Getter Robo Armageddon and The Moon Wars have no relation whatsoever to previous Getter Robo stories, instead taking place in their own continuity (so they can f with everything and it wont matter) plot after the Moon Wars, where things for the original cast have taken a turn for the worse. the main character and pilot of Getter-1, Ryouma Nagare, has been framed for the murder of the Getter Machine builder Dr. Saotome after the death of Saotome's daughter, Michiru. However, he is released from jail and is reunited on Earth—unhappily—with his old allies, Hayato Jin (who set up then testified against Ryouma) and Musashi Tomoe, to fight none other than Dr. Saotome himself, who has seemingly risen from the grave to threaten humanity with his ultimate creation—and most dangerous weapon—Shin Getter Dragon, a massive weapon powered by the same cosmic Getter Rays which gave life to their old weapons(what a twist!). However, their efforts to stop Dr. Saotome, not to mention an overzealous Japanese Defense Force, are in vain, as nuclear weapons are used on Shin Dragon(nukes on japan?! really??). The resulting explosion and shock wave of Getter Rays wipes out 99% of the human population worldwide(worse than the 1st Robotech war!). Thirteen years later, as humanity clings desperately to life, the re-emerged extraterrestrial Invaders threaten Earth once more. The only safeguard against this alien threat is a giant robot that emerges from the wreckage of the nuclear blast—Shin Getter Robo—piloted by an artificially created human named Gou. With the help of Hayato's Super Robot Army and Gou's co-pilots Kei and Gai, Shin Getter fights to keep humanity's dreams alive(dare to keep all your dreams alive!). Later, Ryouma returns piloting the Black Getter Robo to aid the new Getter team against Dr. Saotome who returns with Stinger and Corwen when Shin Getter Dragon re-activates and continues its evolution. It was also revealed that Kei was Dr. Saotome's younger daughter and Michiru's younger sister, who was adopted by Benkei. Soon the Invaders put their true plan into action by transforming Jupiter into a Getter Ray Sun and Ganymede one of its moons would soon go on a collision course with Earth, prompting both the old and new Getter teams to spring into action to save the planet. Characters Old Getter Team *Ryoma Nagare: Former leader of the Getter team and pilot of Getter-1, he was framed some time before the events of the OVA for the death of Dr. Saotome. However, when Dr. Saotome seemingly returns from the dead and threatens to start the end of the world, he is released from jail to commit the very murder he was put in jail for, which he is all too happy to do(is it really murder if ur saving others?). After the nuclear explosion he seems to be disappeared, but in reality he was transported 13 years into the future, and then returned from the moon piloting the Black Getter. He is voiced by: Hideo Ishikawa who was also Ryoma in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo an New Getter Robo, Jushiro Ukitake in Bleach, Hideki Ide in death note, Dino Ptera in Dinozaurs, Hachiyak in DBZ, Inshun Hōzōin in Ikki Tousen: Extravaganza Epoch, Itachi Uchiha in Naruto, Fullbody in One Piece, Adonis in New Cutey Honey OVA 1 (who is that?!), Seiji Hayami in Re: Cutey Honey, Ikki Tachibana / Brider #1; Ryo Asahina in Voltage Fighter Gowcaizer(wasn't that remade as a p0rn0??) and dreadlock in Tranformers Cybertron. He's voiced by Douglas Taylor in the dub who was clag in Queen Emeraldas (OAV) Nobutsana Matsudaira; Takuan in Ninja resurrection, Katagai in Rurouni Kenshin: Trust & Betrayal (OAV), WWWC Chief in Tekken: The Motion Picture (OAV), and Gargoyle’s Cabinet; Gargoyle’s Follower; Gargoyle’s Henchmen; Nautilus Cook; Tavern Sailor in Nadia the secret of blue water *Hayato Jin: Former member of the Getter team and pilot of Getter-2, Hayato is manipulative and seems to have ulterior motives. He was the one who framed Ryoma for murder and helped Dr. Saotome with his plan. He claims to regret helping Dr. Saotome and 13 years after the nuclear fallout, he reappears as the commander of a massive ground battleship called the Tower along with a small army of Super Robots to fight the resurfaced Invaders. Hes Voiced by Naoya Uchida who was also Hayato Jin in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo‎ and New Getter Robo, Soichiro Yagami in death note, Heinrich in Demon Prince Enma, Yuasa Tatsuya in Devil Lady, the Mantaro Chain In Devilman:The Birth‏‎, Captain Black Dino (eps 1-2); Golem in monster rancher, Madara Uchiha in Naruto Shippuden, Perkins in Mystery of the Necronomicon (a p0rn0), Doc Q in One Piece and Maitre' D in Yugioh GX (both by 4kids) Hes done by Bill Wise in the dub who was Shiratsuyu in Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma, Otoya Sonobe in Devil Lady, Jamma P in Wedding Peach, Knuckles in Sonic the Hedgehpg the Movie and Richard Guyot in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor *Musashi Tomoe: Former member of the Getter team and pilot of Getter-3. After Saotome's supposed death, he took care of Genki, Saotome's daughter. However circumstances forced him back in a Getter, where he was killed by Invaders early in the story(as usual). Hes Voiced by Shinpachi Tsuji who was also Musashi in Shin Getter Robo vs. Neo Getter Robo, Rungo Iron in Battle Arena Toshinden, Baihumon in Digimon season 3(the emo one), Principal in Gorillaman (what is that? all I know is Daisuke Gouri was in it), Kai Sagano's Father in Kizuna (a YAOI!!!), Eagle in MD Geist 2, Bason in Shaman King and Kosaka in Witch Hunter Robin. Hes done by Steve Sanders in the dub who was Naojiro and Demon Priest in Shutendoji OVA 2, Gale; Male Caretaker (ep 32); Sugoroku Microphone (ep 30) in the FUNi dub of DBGT, Forest Burner (ep 33); Murasaki's Challenger (ep 37); Pagos; Sun (ep 55) in Dragon Ball, Beast in Devil Lady and Shingen; Yoki in Blood Reign: Curse of the Yoma. *Benkei Kuruma: In the Armageddon story Musashi and Benkei have met and are friends, he raises Genki as his own daughter (giving her the name Kei) to protect her identity after the fallout. He plays the mentor role during most of the series but eventually returns to pilot Shin Getter. Hes voiced by Shozo Iizuka who was Dr Light in Mega Man 08, Ed in Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots, Fudô in Hokuto no Ken: Seikimatsu kyûseishu densetsu(the ps1 one), Ganesha in Bloody Roar Extreme, The Chief in Burn Up, Watajima in Crying Freeman, Officer in Dog Soldier: Shadows of the Past (that one was baaaaaaad), Android 8 in dragon ball, Nappa in DBZ, Goshippu in Dororon Enma-kun, Mr Heart and Fudo in Fist of the North Star, Marshall (ep 05) in Genesis Climber Mospeada, Zenon and Demon clean up crew in CB Chara Go Nagai World, Great General of Darkness in Mazinkaiser vs The Great General of Darkness‏‎, Genya Tachibana in Millennium Actress, Momokichi Momoi in Mezzo Forte (a P0RN0E), Belchino in Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Bishamon; Hannya in Night Warriors - Darkstalkers' Revenge, Butler in Riki-oh OVA 2, Raiden in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku (that ones awesome!), Dhalsim (eps 11-13) in Street Fighter II V and T Hawk in Street Fighter II: The Animated Movie, hes done by Lowell B. Bartholomee in the dub who was U.S. Ambassador in Devil Lady, Ketsumei Knife in Shuten Doji, Ninja A in Black Lion, Tetsuro Segawa; Wafeld in Guyver: The Bioboosted Armor, Ches in New Fist of the North Star, and Competition Fighter; Thug 2 in Tekken the motion picture New Getter Team *Go: – Pilot of Shin Getter-1, he is an artificial human created by Dr. Saotome in order to control Shin Dragon. After the nuclear fallout he realizes Kei is Dr. Saotome's daughter and devotes himself to protect her. He does not seem to age, as he stays exactly the same after 13 years. Although based on the character of Go Ichimonji from Ken Ishikawa's Getter Robo Go manga, the two characters bear little similarity. hes Voiced by: Tomokazu Seki who was Domon Kasshu in Mobile Fighter G Gundam, Igneous in Wedding Peach, Van Fanel in Escaflowne, Tōji Suzuhara in Evengelion (ewwwwwwwwwww!!), Tsukumo Shiratori, Gai Daigoji in Martian Successor Nadesico, Junpei in Those who hunt elves, Tory Avalon in Cardfcaptors(F u weeaboos I used his dub name!!), Ken Hidaka in Weis Kreuz, Shuichi Shindo in Gravitation (another yaoi boy?!), Yzak Joule in Gundam Seed, Shinrei in Samurai Deeper Kyo, Aleshie in Zatch Bell, Sasuke in Ninja Nonsense, Virgo Fudo in saint Seiya omega, whisper in Yokai Watch, Eiji Shinjo in Battle Arena Toshinden and Satan in Amon: The Apocalypse of Devilman‏‎, Hes done by David Stokey in the dub who was Shishimaru Tenoh in Black Lion, Mutated Damian in Variable Geo and Petora In Wedding Peach *Genki Saotome: The younger daughter of Dr. Saotome, she becomes traumatized after witnessing what truly happened to her older sister. When the nuclear bomb exploded, the trauma of everything caused her to go amnesiac, where she began life fresh as "Kei Kuruma" (車渓 Kuruma Kei), Benkei's tomboyish daughter. As Kei, she pilots Shin Getter-2. Genki's character is a departure from the TV series, as Genki is a boy in that series as the tag-along happy-go-lucky character. Kei is based on the character of Kei Minamikaze from the Getter Robo Go manga, but aside from their appearance and involvement with the Getter Team, they are otherwise unrelated. shes voices by: Narumi Hidaka who was Eriya in Escaflowne, VG Fighter (ep 1) in Variable Geo, Michelle Chang in Tekken the motion picture and Allenby Beardsley in G Gundam. Katherine Catmull does her in the dub and she also did Kaori Yanase in Variable Geo, Sakura Shinguji in Sakura Wars 2, Gamia Q in Mazinkaiser and Kaoru Kamiya in Rurouni Kenshin: Reflection *Gai (剴 Gai) – A large but good-natured guy, he was part of Benkei's group when they ventured to the outside world after 13 years. After Benkei is injured by Invaders, he becomes pilot of Shin Getter-3. He is friends with Kei and seems to have a small crush on her. Hes voiced by Yasunori Matsumoto who was also Double in Mega Man X 4, Shishimaru Tenoh in Black Lion, Kyoshiro in La Blue Girl EX(A P0RN0E_, Rentan in Delinquent in Drag, Triblades in Dinozaurs, Nobita's dad in Doraemon, Dick Saucer in Dragon Half, Stoner in Eureka Seven, Setsuna no Takemaruin InuYasha the Movie 3: Swords of an Honorable Ruler, Anubis in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, Ryu Aikawa in Kama Sutra, Osamu in Kimera (a hermaphrodite Yaoi!!), Noriyasu Seta in Love Hina, Daizaburō "Eddie" Ban in Mad Bull 34( Holy F!! I loved that cr-p!!), Virtual Hacker in New Cutey Honey OVA 2, Wakamatsu in Riki-Oh OVA (Lol he was a nerd), Gourry Gabriev in Slayers(and he was Dick Saucer too! Oh Lina!! better go yuri with Naga!!), Knuckles I Sonic the movie OVA (he's b0ne rouge!!) and Takeaki Kiryū and Buju in Urotsukidoji (Anothur tentacle p0rnoh!!) hes done by Edwin Neal in da dub who was also Souiken Mori in Ninja Resurrection, the president/dr robotnic in sonic the hedgehog the movie, Jeans uncle in Nadia:The Secret of Blue Water, The Hitchhiker in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre and Ghor, Trooper, Noncom, and Incidentals in Metroid Prime 3 Corruption. Antagonists *Professor Saotome (早乙女博士 Saotome Hakase) – The father of Getter technology, he was supposedly killed by Hayato but mysteriously returned from the dead. He takes a departure from the traditional role by being the antagonist throughout most of the story. He holds a grudge against Ryoma and Hayato because of the death of Michiru, his daughter, and it is this grudge that starts his plans for the end of the world. hes voiced by: Mugihito who was Seele Leader Keel Lorenz in evangelion, braya in eureka seven, spider head in Inuyasha, Kyral Mekirel in g Gundam, tamago in one piece, Old Kasumi Ramon in souten no ken, Rolf Emerson in The Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross (Robotech season 2), Kagemaru in Yugioh gx, Sigma mega man x series, mendou's dad in Urusei Yatsura, Max Profitt Haltmann in Kirby planet robobot. hes done in the dub by John Paul Shephard who was (someobne add this) *Mr. Stinger and Mr. Cowen: Two mysterious scientists who worked with Dr. Saotome on Getter Energy in the past. However, because of their desire for evolution they have allowed Invaders into their bodies and believe the Invaders are the only ones for the Earth, and therefore the Getter Energy. Along with Dr. Saotome, they are the antagonists of the story. Stinger and Cowen are both based on two characters from Ken Ishikawa's Majuu Sensen. Stinger is based on Dr. Barbia, and Cowen is based on Dr. Shot. Invaders: The amorphous creatures which were eradicated in the Moon Wars. However they seem to have resurfaced on Earth, with the intention of reaching Shin Dragon. After the nuclear explosion the Invaders have thrived and spread rapidly across the surface. Invaders have the power to possess humans, mutating them into hideous creatures, as well as survive even if reduced to tiny pieces. They can also assume any shape they want, as they are amorphous in nature. However their one weakness lies in the fact that Getter Rays cause their overevolution, destroying them with enough exposure. Their most distinctive features are their many eyeballs and protruding spikes. Other Michiru Saotome : Dr. Saotome's oldest daughter who was killed in a Getter combining accident involving Ryouma and Hayato. Dr. Saotome believes it was on purpose and holds an intense grudge against them, which starts the events of Armageddon. shes Voiced by: Miki Nagasawa who was shes done in the dub by Jessica Hedrick *Professor Shikishima: A creepy and odd scientist with a deformed face, he is always beside Hayato and is extremely interested in Shin Dragon's evolution and Go. Voiced by: Yasuaki Suzuki David R. Jarrott *Schwartz: An American Super Robot pilot in Hayato's army, he usually leads the attacks. It is implied his girlfriend was killed by Invaders in the past. He also has a hatred for the Japanese due to their hiding from the outside world, this causes him to dislike the new Getter Team. However he learns to respect the team after they save his life. He pilots the Stilva, which is a black humanoid robot capable of changing into a stealth fighter. Voiced by: Kunihiko Yasui Dan Bisbee Emperor Gore and Emperor Burai: The Armageddon continuity's versions of Emperor Gore and Emperor Burai, the main antagonists from the original Getter Robo and Getter Robo G, respectively. In this setting they're cloned humans, made from Ryouma and Hayato's DNA and infused with Getter Rays, in order to control Shin Dragon. However, for unknown reasons became horrible monsters that rampage once awakened, eventually fusing into a giant monster (resembling Burai's Combined Hundred Oni Robot). Mechs to be added Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:OVA Category:Sci-fi works Category:Action Category:Mecha works